


Please do me a little favor

by Mukurothefrecklebaby



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Forced, Forced Sex, Lesbian Sex, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Groping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scissoring, Sex, forced to have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukurothefrecklebaby/pseuds/Mukurothefrecklebaby
Summary: This takes place in chapter 4
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu/Shirogane Tsumugi, Iruma Miu/Yumeno Himiko, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 9





	Please do me a little favor

Tsumugi was confused on why she was suddenly logged out from the virtual world. She looked to her left and saw that Himiko had also been logged out "What happened why we're we logged out?" Himiko asked "I logged you two out" Someone and and the two girls looked over to see Miu walking over to them "How? You can only log out with the phone in the mansion from what you said" Tsumugi said "I lied I had a way to log anyone out" Miu said "Why'd you log us out?" Tsumugi asked "I want two to do something for me" Miu said "Could you two follow me?" Miu asked and walked off. Himiko and Tsumugi looked at each other and then followed Miu to the dormitory. "Why'd you bring us here?" Himiko asked "Also what do you want us to do?" Tsumugi asked "Well I want you two to have sex and let me watch" Miu said. "WHAT?!" they two girls exclaimed "Why us?!" Tsumugi asked "Because it's obvious you two are in a romantic relationship! As well as a little rat telling me he saw you two making out in Tsumugi's lab" Miu said "Why should we do this?!" Tsumugi asked "Well if you won't I'll be glad to do it!" Miu said suddenly grabbing one of Tsumugi's boobs and squeezing it making Tsumugi moan. Miu kissed Tsumugi and then wrapped her other arm around Tsumugi's body to pull her closer. Miu slipped her tongue into Tsumugi's mouth and continued to squeeze her boob. Tsumugi was moaning quite loudly as Miu made out with her. Tsumugi tried to push Miu away but the inventor was stronger than she looked. "Hey! Let go of Tsumugi!" Himiko yelled wrapping her arms around Miu from behind and trying to pull her off of her girlfriend. Miu broke her kiss with Tsumugi and there was a string of saliva when they broke apart. Miu let go of Tsumugi, grabbed Himiko, and turned her around. "H-huh?!" Himiko said surprised from how Miu suddenly turned her around. Miu started to nibble on Himiko's earlobe and it caused the magician to moan. Miu started to slowly life her hand down Himiko's body. She slid her hand past Himiko's skirt and panties and started to rub the magician's clit. Himiko was now moaning and panting. "Miu stop! We'll do it!" Tsumugi said "Please let Himiko go and we'll do it" Tsumugi said. Miu smirked and brought her hand out of Himiko's panties and skirt and then let her go. Himiko ran over time Tsumugi and hugged her. Tsumugi brought Himiko into her dorm room and Miu followed them in. Tsumugi brought Himiko onto the bed and started to undress her as Miu watched them. Tsumugi removed Himiko's shirt. Himiko wasn't wearing a bra size her small breasts were exposed. Tsumugi kissed Himiko and ran her hands over Himiko's small breasts. Himiko wrapped her arms around Tsumugi and deepened the kiss with her girlfriend. Tsumugi slipped her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth and they started to passionately make out with each other. Tsumugi suddenly pinched one of Himiko's nipples making her loudly moan into the kiss. Himiko broke the kiss and a string of saliva made a little bridge that connected their tongues. "Tsumugi please let me suck on your nipples!" Himiko begged her girlfriend. Tsumugi smiled at Himiko and started to remove her shirt and her bra. Tsumugi pulled Himiko into her lap and Himiko started to eagerly suck on her girlfriends nipple. Tsumugi heard a moan come from near the door and looked over at Miu who she had forgotten was even there. Miu had her hand in her skirt and panties and was masturbating to the couple. Tsumugi moved her focus back to Himiko who was now grinding on Tsumugi's leg as she sucked on her nipple. Tsumugi started to suck, lick and bite Himiko's ear making her girlfriend moan. Tsumugi giggled because she knew Himiko's ears were sensitive. Tsumugi noticed how wet Himiko was from both Miu's earlier actions and now from Tsumugi. Tsumugi stopped sucking on Himiko's ear "Himiko can you get off for a second?" Tsumugi asked her and Himiko stopped sucking on her nipple and got off. Tsumugi then removed her girlfriends skirt and panties. "Are you ready Hi-" Tsumugi was cut off by Himiko kissing her. Himiko then pulled back "Please just continue" Himiko said and quickly kissed Tsumugi's cheek. Tsumugi went down and started licking Himiko's clit. Licking turned into sucking in it. Tsumugi wanted more of Himiko and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's clit before shoving her tongue into her girlfriend's core desperate to taste more of her. Himiko loudly moaned and buried her fingers into Tsumugi's beautiful cerulean hair. "Tsumugi I'm cumming!" Himiko cried out before she came into her girlfriend's mouth. Tsumugi swallowed her girlfriend's cum and then stood up to remove the rest of her clothes. Tsumugi got back in the bed and got in the position to scissor with Himiko. They started grinding against each other and moaned loudly. Himiko kissed Tsumugi and they started to make out, their hands roaming each others bodies. They heard a loud moan as Miu made herself cum but they didn't care and just focused in each other. The girls broke their kiss to moan as they came at the same time. The two girls kissed after they calmed down from there orgasms. Suddenly the door to the room opened to reveal Maki. "Miu why are you in here while they're having sex?!" Maki yelled at her best friend " I got them to have sex while I watched " Miu said "Are you serious?!" Maki yelled at her. Tsumugi and Himiko watched the assassin chew out her best friend. Maki grabbed Miu and pulled her up "Sorry for this horny idiot that's my best friend" Maki said pulling Miu out of the room and closing the door behind her. "Tsumugi can I please continue?" Himiko asked. Tsumugi giggled "Of course" She said. Himiko went down to lick her girlfriend's clit as well as lick up her girlfriend's cum from her previous orgasm. Himiko loved the taste of her girlfriend's cum and started to eat Tsumugi out. Tsumugi moaned in pleasure and petted Himiko's head as a way to encourage her. Soon Tsumugi came into Himiko's mouth and Himiko swallowed it. Himiko went back up to kiss Tsumugi "I love you Tsumugi" Himiko said "I love you too" Tsumugi said "We should probably get cleaned up" Tsumugi said walking to the bathroom in her room and Himiko followed her. They took a quick shower together and then got out. Tsumugi quickly changed the sheets on her bed, Himiko stoless a few quick glances at her girlfriend since the didn't get dressed after their shower. They then got into bed together and kissed "I love you Himiko" Tsumugi said "I love you too Tsumugi" Himiko said


End file.
